This invention relates to an indicator assembly for a small watercraft, and more particularly to an indicator assembly which includes an indicator plate which is actuated only when necessary and which does not require a separate switch for actuation.
One type of particularly popular small watercraft is of the jet propelled type and is designed to be operated by a single rider who is seated on the seat in straddle-like fashion. This type of small watercraft is highly maneuverable and is very sporting in nature. A control bridge is normally located forwardly of the seat and carries handlebars which are positioned where the rider may conveniently grasp them to steer the watercraft. An instrument panel may also be positioned on the control bridge in view of the rider and sometimes includes a key switch adapted for connecting the instrument panel with a battery so that the indicators on the instrument panel may be turned on and off by rotation of the key.
However, because of the sporting manner in which this type of watercraft is operated, it is quite common during operation for water to splash onto the instrument panel. When a rotary type key switch arrangement is used to actuate the indicators on the instrument panel, water may enter the key hole and, as a result, may damage or corrode the instrument panel components. An arrangement has been proposed wherein such a key switch is eliminated and the indicators are continuously maintained in an actuated state. With this type of arrangement, however, consumption of battery power is unnecessarily increased. An arrangement has also been proposed which utilizes another type of switch instead of a key switch operable to disconnect the battery from the instrument panel indicators. However, this type of arrangement has required a separate instrument panel switch.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an indicator assembly for a small watercraft which does not require a separate key switch or a separate instrument panel switch for actuation and instead permits the indicators of the instrument panel to become actuated only when necessary.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an indicator assembly for a small watercraft which does not continuously draw on the battery and which decreases overall battery consumption.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an indicator assembly for a small watercraft which does not increase the number of switches for actuation of the indicators.